


Slay

by Hikari_and_Yami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, exotic dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_and_Yami/pseuds/Hikari_and_Yami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He murdered everybody, and I was his witness. </p><p>- Blindshipping -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His skin glistens.

As if he is made from only layers of sweat and glitter.

Every curve of his body is smooth and plush - a composite of polished, creamy edges.

He probably taste of salt and smells of rich earthy spices. 

Atem wants to know; wants him closer to taste, to smell, and to touch.

Perhaps this creature born from earth and sweat and fantasies can read minds, can sense his desire, for the man's eyes lock onto his, parting the sea of faces around them and, against a backsplash of lights, this man is all Atem sees.

Atem watches him, his gaze never wandering.

He stares, entranced.

Captivated. 

The man slides down the back of the pole in the center of the room, down onto his hands and knees. 

He crawls towards him, to the edge of the stage, with slow precision.

A predator among a vast selection of prey, but with only one sole target.

When the man is within reach, Atem notices first that his eyelashes are long. 

Longer than they should be, and blacker than ink.

But it is what is secure within their center that demands Atem's attention.

Eyes of dark, deep blue stare into his. 

Under the gleam of lights, Atem thinks he sees stars in his eyes, or little specks of violet within their depths.

Like lilacs peeking out of the bottom of the ocean floor.

His features stand out against the faint flush of color that dusts over his cheeks and seeps down the length of his neck.

“Who are you?”

The words leave Atem's mouth in a whisper.

The man leans forward on his hands then, towards him. Strands of golden and ebony hair fall over his eyes, and his breath blows against Atem's cheekbone in tiny wisps of hot air.

“I can be whoever you want me to be,” he murmurs, and his lips brush against Atem's skin with the vowels he speaks.

His voice is all charm, and it exists with the sole purpose of seducing. 

Atem knows this, but still wants to hear more, still wants to listen more and be charmed. 

But the man is already rising, standing, graceful and fluid. He turns from him with a sway of round hips and leaves the stage.

He's gone then, vanished into the air that he first appeared from, and Atem blinks himself back into a sudden awareness of his surroundings.

The once exuberant gentleman’s club, full of flashing lights and rhythmic music, has fallen silent.

Everyone is still, all eyes watching the curtain the man disappeared behind, and Atem wonders if he just witnessed a massacre.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who was that?”

A bartender with unkempt hair but keen eyes glances up at him as he counts his tips. “Gotta be more specific, dude,” he tells him.

Atem’s lips fall into a thin line. “The man who was just on stage,” he clarifies.

The bartender keeps counting, but smirks a little. “Oh, him,” he says. “That’s _Honey_.”

“That’s a stage name.”

“Yup.” The bartender smacks his lips together, and the word pops out from his mouth. “And if you were hopin’ for more than that, then you’re shit outta luck, man.” He finally stops his tally and pins Atem with a weary look. “We’re not at liberty to give out personal info on the dancers.”

“I just wanted a name.”

“And I gave you one.” The bartender returns his attention to his money. “Now, unless you’re gonna buy a drink –“

“Jack." Atem pulls out a stool and sits. "On the rocks.”

The man behind the bar top sighs and rakes unruly blond hair with long fingers. He pockets the wad of cash in his hand and plucks a clean glass from the rack next to him.

He pours Atem his drink and sets it down in front of him.

It is smooth and goes down his throat like water, but it is tinted with a sweetness that Atem is not familiar with. It’s a flavor that makes his nerves ease and excite all at once.

He narrows his eyes. Lifts a brow towards the bartender.

“Its Honey Jack,” the man responds. 

Atem is almost impressed with the bartender’s attempt at being a smartass.

“When does he come back out?” Atem asks.

“He doesn’t.” The bartender places a receipt into a glass in front of him. “He’s up, once a night, for about fifteen minutes. Consider yourself lucky that you got extra attention tonight. He usually doesn't do that.”

Atem ignores the second half of his comment. “Only fifteen minutes?” he inquires instead.

“Mhm.”

“What does he do with the rest of his time?”

“Private shows.” The bartender purses his lips and blows his straw-colored hair out of amber eyes. Then, he pulls out a white rag from one of the shelves underneath the bar top and wipes the surface in front of them clean. “He’s pricey," he adds, almost as an afterthought. 

Atem takes a sip of his drink, savors the richness. “Money is not an issue,” he tells him.

“Then make an appointment.” The bartender takes to organizing the liquor bottles above the register now. “Hope you’re a patient man," he continues to say over his shoulder. 

“I’m not.”

The blond man tsks. “Well, never too late to learn, I reckon," he says, as he slides a jug of Patron over a few inches and angles it to better display the bottle sticker. " _Honey_ is booked for the next two months.”

“What?” Atem almost splutters on his whiskey. “That’s insane.”

“Is it?” The bartender turns back to him then and seems genuinely amused. He rests his elbows on the bar top and leans forward on them, as if he's run out of things to do and now just wants to humor Atem. "I mean, you saw him." 

Atem did see him, but he wants to see him again.

He closes his eyes then and remembers curls of dark hair cascading over a winter blue gaze and blushed cheeks. He sees parted lips and curved hips and feels warm breath on his face and hears a voice better suited for luring men out into vast seas. 

When he opens his eyes, it doesn't seem insane anymore. 

"Another Jack?" the bartender says, breaking him out of his reverie. 

"What?" 

The man flicks his gaze down towards Atem's empty glass.

"Oh." Atem pushes his glass forward. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Sure. This one's on the house," he says, turning to grab the bottle of Honey Jack off the shelf. "Name's Jou, by the way."

Atem tilts his lips, wants to inquire about the free drink but feels like that would be rude.

Maybe everyone in this club can read minds, because Jou answers his unasked question.

"I'm sure you'll end up payin' us back ten-fold," Jou laughs as he pours. "After all, somethin' tells me you’re gonna be my new regular.”


	3. Chapter 3

Atem wasn't lying to Jou when he told him that he wasn't a patient man. 

He would not be waiting two months, let alone two weeks, to speak with the exotic man that graced the center stage every night for a span of time that only seemed to be getting shorter with each passing day. 

Atem watches in silence now, as _Honey_ sways in fluid motions around the pole; as he twirls the sheer purple shawl that hangs from his arms and slides with an arched back along the edge of the wall. He models leather shorts that are painted onto the curves of his backside and leave little to imagination. It goes well with the leather straps that encircle each bicep and with the one that wraps around his neck. The utter blackness of his accessories compliment his white skin, as well as the loose necklace of pearls he wears. 

And then, there's the rest of him that's just... naked.  

His chest and back and legs are just a wide expanse of skin, the color of cream and as smooth as silk. There is so much of him exposed, so much of him that is up for the taking, and Atem is reminded of land and of kings and of conquering. 

This man is, by all accounts, the most striking human being that Atem has ever come across, and Atem would be lying if he said that he didn't harbor inklings of bitterness towards the Gods for not having revealed  _Honey_ to him sooner.  

What a radiant treasure to keep hidden from him all this time. 

"Did you want me to pick your jaw up off the floor for you, or were you gonna take care of that?"

Atem snaps his mouth close, and it makes an audible sound. 

His elbows planted on the bar top, he keeps his back to Jou, as he watches _Honey_ disappear behind those dreaded curtains. Only when he is sure that the man will not be returning does he glance over his shoulder to address the amused bartender. "Shouldn't you be making my drink?" he inquires. 

"Nah, I'm too busy watchin' you act like a fool."

 Atem spins on the stool, faces Jou now. "Do you know him?" he asks. 

_"Honey?"_

Atem nods. 

"Yeah, we're cool." Jou digs a cup into the mountain of ice next to him and pours Atem his whiskey. "Why do you ask?"

Atem shrugs. "Just curious," he says. "So, what's he like? Outside of here, I mean."

"I don't know." Jou prints off his receipt and places it in front of him next to his drink, cause he knows that Atem won't be sticking around much longer. The reason for his presence is done for the night. "I said we're cool, not close. _Honey_ isn't close with anyone."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Atem smirks around his drink. "I will tomorrow night," he tells him. 

Jou is visibly impressed. "You got a private show tomorrow?" To Atem's nod, he whistles. "How'd you swing that? It's only been a week."

"I know some people," Atem says by way of explanation. 

Jou doesn't force the issue; just nods. 

"So, what goes on during these private shows?"

A grin creeps onto Jou's face, and it looks at home on his face. "You mean, are you gonna get lucky tomorrow night?"

That's not exactly what Atem meant, but he supposes it's close enough to what he was asking. 

"Between you and me, some of the dancers do a little bit more than just dance dependin' on the size of your wallet, and how generous you're feelin'." Jou shrugs a little. "But not _Honey_. He's a pro, and he's not into any of that. Ha, honestly, with him, you'll be lucky if you even get to touch."

"Huh." Atem isn't disappointed, just intrigued. "Well, that's one very expensive dance then."

"Yeah, but from what I hear," Jou confides, "he's worth every dollar, and worth every minute."

Atem hums, takes a sip of his drink, and thinks of oceans and of lilacs and of smooth skin that he wants to lay claim to. "I believe it," is all he says. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My outfit for Yugi was inspired by the fanart drawn by Twin_Mix ---> https://www.paigeeworld.com/post/57764b22cee9f8c325cab141/ygo-yugi-nsfw-fanart-fanfic-drawing-by-trixmix


	4. Chapter 4

_Honey_ is brilliant – in every sense of the word.

Atem has to force himself not to squint in the boy's presence; has to maintain his composure, as the dancer slips soundlessly into the private _Champagne_ room.

Still, Atem knows that his resolve will not last long. 

After all, how does one stand up against the sun?

“It’s you,” _Honey_ whispers when he enters, and it’s akin to purr. 

Atem's spine stiffens, his posture straightening against the red loveseat he's settled in. It is his body's involuntary response to a perceived threat; to this siren who is all curves - from the bow of those plush cheeks and the dip of his waist all the way to the round of his hips.

And those _eyes_. 

“I was wondering when you were going to make your way back here,” the lithe dancer continues. His voice, even his aura, is like honey - just as potent and thick and addicting. It is pure sugar. "Your connections must be... solid."

 _Honey_ approaches him, and Atem fights the urge to defend himself. He has yet to speak a word, but is somehow already losing this battle. 

"My name is Atem," he finally says, his voice much more confident than it deserves to be. 

 _Honey_ smiles, and suddenly the violet shawl laced around those pale arms drops to the floor. He is so very bare, but it is Atem who feels vulnerable. 

"Atem," the dancer murmurs, and that is all it takes. His name from those pink, bow lips, and Atem feels his heart under seize. 

"What is your name?" Atem asks, and _Honey_ stops in front of him, opens his mouth to answer.

Atem stops him. "Your real name," he clarifies. 

 _Honey_ tilts his head at this, golden bangs curling around the sides of his face. His ebony lashes flutter and frame his eyes of dark eminence.

He is the prettiest thing Atem has ever seen.

"Why would you want to know that?" _Honey_ asks him. "Aren't you here for a dance?"

"No," Atem replies, instantly.

Honestly. 

"Then you shouldn't be here." _Honey_ stands before him, and his skin glitters under the blue and purple lights. "A dance is all I can give you."

But Atem wants so much more. "Your name," he says, "is what I came here for. But if you do not wish to tell me, I will not make you. Keep the money."

Atem goes to stand, but _Honey_ pushes him back down with a hand to his chest.

"No," the dancer says, softly, insistent. "Stay."

 _Honey_ lowers himself down onto Atem's lap, those bare knees encasing Atem's legs and sliding into the back of the loveseat. 

Atem sees stars at the contact, right in _Honey's_ glacier gaze, as the boy stares into his eyes. The dancer's skin is fire, and it burns Atem's palms when the elder rests them on his slender waist.

But _Honey's_ breath is hotter still, right at his lips. 

"Yuugi," the dancer whispers, his eyes piercing through Atem's very soul. "My name is Yuugi." 


	5. Chapter 5

_"Dude."_

Jou doesn't hide his surprise, as Atem discloses the details of his time in the _Champagne_ Room two nights prior.

 _Honey_  had danced for him, of course - all smooth, flexible limbs and searing skin. He was _mostly_ professional, but based on what he knew of the dancer, _Honey_ had been much more intimate with Atem than is typical of him. 

"That sounds... like a pretty epic dance." Jou slides him a drink, his usual whiskey. "He must have a thing for you."

Atem hums, his eyes lowering to stare thoughtfully at his drink. "I'm not sure. After my time was up, he sent me away without so much as a glance. Sort of makes me think that he was just doing his job," he tells him.  

"Huh." Jou pauses, glances over Atem's shoulder and lifts an eyebrow, surprise evident in his features. "Somehow, I kinda doubt that," the bartender comments. 

Atem looks up, question on his lips, but the words die on his tongue when he feels a breath at his ear. 

"Atem."

 _Honey_ is beside him then, a leather shirt covering his torso with a pair of shorts to match. His arms and legs are long and bare and are asking to be touched. Atem resists the urge to seek out the heat that he knows is there, that resides in this star, this supernova.

Atem finds those eyes, settles on dark violet and midnight shades of blue.

He cannot look away. 

"Hey, doll." Jou greets _Honey_  over the loud music.He starts fixing him a drink, as the dancer takes a seat next to Atem at the bar. "Don't see you on this side of the club too often."

 _Honey_ acknowledges Jou with a nod of his head. "I had some time to spare," he explains. "Figured I'd come and say hi."

Jou passes him a drink, doesn't charge him because its always on the house. "Well, it's a pleasure," Jou says with a grin. "Enjoy yourself. I'll take care of your fans."

Jou turns towards a few club members by the bar, who are lingering closer than they were before. _Honey's_ arrival has not gone unnoticed, but Jou seems to know what to do. He tells the men off, threatens to ban them from the club, and they scurry likes flies.

Atem barely even registers them.  

"Hey," Atem says, when it's just the two of them. 

 _Honey_ turns back to him then. Without pause, the boy leans forward and tucks a loose dark strand of hair behind Atem's ear. "Hey yourself," _Honey_ says, his voice always soft, always as if he's whispering.

Atem was naive to think that he could ever triumph over this entity. He knew now that __this man could lay waste to his heart in an instant with only words.

"What do I owe for the company?" Atem asks him. 

He realizes too late his poor choice of words, but _Honey_ takes it in stride. 

"I'm off the clock," the dancer says, and he is the manifestation of all the beauty on this earth. "This one's on me."

Atem brings the rim of his glass to his lips, takes a sip of his drink to center himself. He moves to put it back down, but suddenly _Honey's_ fingertip is at the bottom of the glass, tilting it up. 

"Drink for me," _Honey_ murmurs, and Atem shudders, as he is seduced. 

The whiskey burns at his lips, before he parts them again to allow the alcohol to flow past them. 

 _Honey's_ finger leaves the glass, and the dancer takes a sip of his own drink. 

Atem can only bask in his presence. "You done for the night?" he asks.

The dancer tilts his head. "I can be," he responds, coyly. 

It is all Atem needs to hear. "Let's go then," he says. 

"Where?"

"Anywhere," Atem tells him, pulling out his wallet to pay for his tab. "I have someone I'd like to speak to, and I can't do it here."

 _Honey_ understands what he means and, for the first time since Atem laid eyes on him, the dancer seems hesitant. "I don't think you want to meet him," _Honey_ almost warns. "He is nothing special."

Atem shakes his head and dismisses his words as absurd. "On the contrary," Atem says, his eyes locking onto the boy seated across from him. "I think he may be the only special thing in this place."

 _Honey_ contemplates this, as he finishes his drink. He watches Atem under dark lashes and golden locks of hair. The sight takes Atem's breath away.

With a nod, _Honey_ places his empty glass down onto the bar top and stands. "I have to change first," he announces, and Atem feels his heart slow at the confirmation. 

The dancer turns from the bar, starts to walk away, and Atem's eyes wander on their own to the sway of the boy's hips.

"I'll meet you out back," _Honey_ says over his shoulder. "Don't keep me waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

They find themselves in a corner of a bar - a hole in the wall, where no one will find them.

They settle into a booth, under dim lighting. A small table separates them, and the dull notes of bar music only barely reach them, as they sit, tucked away in their own world, where only they exist.  

A waitress, who is simply a cardboard cutout in their universe, sets two glasses down in front of them and then disappears into the background.

Atem reaches for his drink, a neat scotch. He catches Yuugi staring at him. 

"I won't do small talk," Yuugi says the moment he is caught. "I don't care about the weather or the traffic. So, you'll need to be more creative than that to keep me here."

Atem purses his lips, a single brow arching. "You are not nearly as sweet as your alter ego _,"_ he comments. 

Yuugi actually seems amused by this. His lips curve, but it's not quite a smile. " _Honey's_ job is to be sweet. It's what his clients desire most about him."

"Hm." Atem traces his index finger around the rim of his glass and regards Yuugi with a tilt of his head. "And what does Yuugi desire?" he inquires. 

Yuugi's lips fall back into a straight line. His eyes are dark - a lush meadow of secrets hidden within their lavender depths. "I have the same desires as most, but I have long accepted that my desires may very well remain unfulfilled," he replies. 

"You wish to be understood, then?" Atem immediately counters. "To be accepted as you are?"

Yuugi seems impressed with Atem's perceptiveness. "Don't we all?" he says simply. 

The dancer reaches forward then, takes his own drink in his hand - a deep Merlot.

"I want to understand you," Atem says to him. 

Yuugi says nothing to this, averts his gaze elsewhere as he drinks his wine, and Atem comes to the realization that Yuugi has heard those words before. 

After all, who wouldn't want to submerge themselves in Yuugi's hidden depths? Who wouldn't want to explore the beautiful intricacies of his siren-esque alter ego? Who wouldn't want to try and discern where _Honey_ ended, and Yuugi began?  

"I understand," Yuugi says suddenly, and Atem's focus instantly sharpens on him. "I understand who you are and what you seek." The dancer places his wine on the table, leans forward to peer into Atem's soul without permission. "You have many things, Atem. You have money, you have connections, you have charm and intelligence and beauty. Yet, despite all that you have, you are still searching for the one thing that you believe is missing."

Atem blinks and notices an itch at his throat. He is caught off guard by the sudden analysis of his character. Still, he responds, "I believe I have found what I have been missing."

The lines of Yuugi's face tighten. "You have not found me," he tells him, matter-of-factly, "for I have never been lost."

Atem reads beyond Yuugi's words and realizes what Yuugi wants him to understand. "I see," the elder man says. He takes another sip of his drink, then places the glass down onto the table. "You are worried that my desire is to save you," he says. 

Still leaning forward with elbows on the table, Yuugi lifts his chin and his eyes shimmer under a fan of black lashes. "I have come across many men and women in my time who've sought to take me away from this life. They assumed incorrectly that I dance because I need the money or because I am starved for the attention," Yuugi confides in hushed tones. "But Atem... I dance, because I choose to. I grew up in a cold, hardened world, and dancing... it is an outlet for me, and I enjoy it. I enjoy the freedom that _Honey_ allows me; I enjoy the moments where I can be sweet again." Yuugi falls away from him then, back into his booth. His gaze is piercing. "I do not exist to satiate anybody's hero complex."

Atem closes his eyes, as Yuugi speaks. His words are like whispers; soft murmurs that lull him far away, to a safe place. 

"I will not change who I am for anyone," Yuugi says at last. "Even for you, a man that I am so... inexplicably drawn to."

Atem's eyes snap open at that, and when he finds Yuugi's gaze, he seems nearly angry. "Yuugi... why on earth would I want you to change who you are? Don't you see? I am not here to save you," he says to him. "I am here because I think you can save me."

Yuugi almost looks taken aback, the way his eyes widen and his mouth parts. "What do you see," he asks Atem, his voice even quieter now, "when you look at me?"

"It is hard to explain."

Yuugi's eyes glow in the dim light. "Try to," he instructs. 

Atem inhales then, takes a deep breath into his lungs and focuses on Yuugi's face, on those eyes.

And in them, he sees the end of wars; he sees soldiers laying down their weapons; he sees surrender. He sees the calm before storms, the waves of the sea that encompassed all. He hears the lull of rainfall during tropical storms, the pitter-patter of snow in the dead of winter, and the world as it slept. 

"I see peace," Atem finally says. 

Yuugi stares at him, but doesn't respond right away. Instead, the dancer blinks once and leaves his eyes closed longer than necessary. When he opens them to meet Atem's gaze again, there is something else inside of them.

Before Atem can discern the new emotion, Yuugi places his hands on the table and slides across it on his palms. When he is close enough, he lifts one hand and grabs Atem by the collar. 

He pulls him into a kiss then, presses against Atem's, parts his lips, and slips his tongue into Atem's mouth, and takes Atem's entire identity with him. 

Yuugi withdraws from him, but remains a mere inch away. "Come with me," he breathes onto his lips. 

Atem says nothing, doesn't need to, because they both already know that he would follow the dancer anywhere.

So it is without words that Atem tosses money on the table for the drinks and takes hold of Yuugi's outstretched hand. 

And whereas  _Honey_  may have taken ownership of his body and soul, it was very clearly Yuugi who had captured his heart.  

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: '6 Inch' by Beyonce ft. The Weeknd.


End file.
